The described technology relates to a dispensing apparatus, such as a water and/or ice dispensing apparatus for a refrigerator, and a corresponding method.
It is known to provide a refrigerator with a dispenser that dispenses water and ice. One type of known refrigerator is a so-called side-by-side refrigerator that includes a freezer section disposed to the side of a fresh food section. In the known side-by-side refrigerator, the water from a source exterior to the refrigerator is dispensed by a dispenser disposed in a door of the freezer section. The dispenser also dispenses the ice previously formed and held in the freezer section.
Another type of known refrigerator is a so-called bottom freezer or bottom mount freezer refrigerator, which includes a bottom freezer section disposed below a top fresh food section. In a manner similar to that of the known side-by-side refrigerator, in the known bottom freezer refrigerator the water is dispensed by a dispenser disposed in a door of the fresh food section. Again, the dispenser dispenses the ice previously held in the freezer section.
Each of these known dispensers includes a dispenser opening disposed in the door of the freezer or fresh food section, which receives a container (e.g., a drinking glass) suitable for receiving and holding the water and ice. The known dispenser includes a paddle or cradle, with which the container must be brought into contact to dispense the water and ice. The shape, location and other characteristics of the cradle serve as visual and physical cues of a position at which the water and ice is to be dispensed.